This invention generally relates to a method and system for receiving multiple signals with a single receiver. More particularly, this invention relates to a method of operating a radio frequency (RF) receiver for an automobile to receive signals from multiple systems and modulations.
Increasing numbers of systems installed within an automobile utilize radio frequency communication protocols. For example, nearly all vehicles include a remote entry system that sends a signal that is received by an RF receiver within the vehicle to actuate door and trunk locks. Additionally, the same vehicle may include a tire pressure monitoring system including a sensor in each tire that transmits a signal indicative of current tire conditions.
In addition to the multiple signals from multiple sources, each of the signals is typically transmitted in different modulations that are selected according to characteristics of origins and characteristics of the data transmitted. Accordingly, the RF receiver is programmed to receive different signal modulations. Some signals have priority over other signals in specific circumstances. For example, when an automobile is parked, a remote keyless entry signal may be of increased priority as compared to a signal representing conditions within a tire. Although during operation of the vehicle, the signals from the tire pressure monitoring system would be of increased importance.
Another concern is to ensure that the signal with the current highest priority is received according to desired criteria to provide the desired performance. In some instances, merely cycling the RF receiver to look for each different modulation of signal in turn can result in missing a priority signal for an undesirable length of time. As appreciated such operation can result in unfavorable operation.
Accordingly, there is a need for an RF receiver and method of operating an RF receiver that provides for the receipt of multiple signals of different modulations that receives all signals to prevent delay of any operation for each vehicle system.